


Love

by KaiSkitty



Series: Magi queue [tumblr] [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: What is love? Sinbad does not know.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelaine_The_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/gifts).

> Hello.
> 
> To be honest I think this drabble is way too short for me to post it here , but since I use every chance possible to spread the love of sinju, I am shamelessly posting it. [ apart from my tumblr ] . 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Love is _not_ about happiness.

That, Sinbad knows because he is in love. He is in love with a terrifying force of nature, with a savage who loves to dance to the beat of bloodbath. Maybe not the wisest choice but since when Sinbad is wise in the matters of the heart?

Love is _not_ about happiness.

It is a rule. A fact. That, Sinbad knows as his desolate gaze observes the inky hair and shiny crimson eyes, mania and wild echoes of laughter in the ruins of nowhere.

Love is _not_ about Happiness. That, Sinbad knows because Judar is untamed like an exotic creature and rare beasts are not meant to be caged, even out of love.

Love is _not_ about happiness, but then again maybe it is, because no matter how wrathful and bitter is Judar, Sinbad always finds a peach blossom and a lingering kiss waiting for him every dawn.

* * *

Too short I know, but sinju nevertheless. Thanks for reading and feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
